


改梗并开了一辆辣鸡车

by jomunmi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jomunmi/pseuds/jomunmi
Summary: 大少和老爷吵架，离家出走。后来企鹅人放出话来，说要搞个拍卖，现场藏品有曾经成功绑架罗宾后撸下来的原味绿鳞小短裤（其实是假的，只是想要引蝙蝠侠在拍卖会场现身）。坑的太明显于是老爷化妆成火柴马龙参加拍卖会。大少听到宣传语也理所当然的摸进去。然后老爷和大少在拍卖现场挫败阴谋之后一炮和好。





	改梗并开了一辆辣鸡车

迪克收起双棍，正想趁老蝙蝠捆绑犯人的间隙偷偷溜走，耳边就传来了一个阴恻恻的声音。

“又想跑了吗？”迪克一回头就对上了蝙蝠侠隔着LED灯头罩都能让人感觉锐利的目光。

迪克，别怂，你已经不是他的那只跟班罗宾鸟了，你现在是可以自由翱翔在黑暗中的夜翼了。想到这里迪克找回了他离家之前带着怒火的勇气，（偷偷的踮起脚）直视老蝙蝠的眼睛：“我为什么不能走？”说完扬起一点下巴，对，要让老蝙蝠知道，现在是我占理。

“好吧。”蝙蝠侠像是叹了一口气，“你已经向我证明了你能成为一个合格的英雄了。”

我一直就是，迪克在心底默默吐槽，就是你们，你，还有哥谭的这群疯子们把我当小孩。我要是真要当英雄我肯定得换个城市，我发誓！

“你也到了应该为自己的言行负责的年纪了，你要走就走吧，不过阿福一直都很想念你，你有时间还是回来报个平安吧。”蝙蝠侠微微抬手，似乎想抚摸什么，但突然又想起什么，最终还是放下了手。

正酝酿词汇准备和老蝙蝠吵架的迪克突然愣住了。你要走就走吧？迪克突然感到一丝莫名的委屈，就像是心脏突然被抓在了对方手里，压抑的他呼吸都变的小心翼翼起来。

然而不等迪克再质问些他什么，只听一声抓钩枪的闷响，老蝙蝠就这么消失在了黑沉沉的夜幕中。

迪克突然不知道自己该做些什么了，其实从他被布鲁斯韦恩接回家的那一刻起，他就没想过有一天会彻底离开那个人。所以我是彻底失去了选择的权利吗？你是在告诉我是你不要我了吗？迪克越想越把自己往牛角的尖端压缩，最后甚至感觉自己的眼眶都有一点湿润了。

理查德格雷森！你在干什么？你还想要继续依赖那个人吗？继续当一个小孩子？继续当一个无忧无虑的跟班吗？迪克攥紧了拳头，咬牙切齿的对着哥谭黑压压的天空大喊。

“FUCK BATMAN！”

刚喊出声，迪克便感觉手脚忽然被绳索束缚住，在他来得及作出反应之前就被吊在了半空，目之所及正是站在屋顶一脸严肃的盯着他的老蝙蝠。

“我刚刚有没有告诉你，你到了该为自己言行负责的年龄了？”

 

迪克眼前一黑，被蝙蝠侠厚实的黑色披风牢牢裹住，他唯一能感受到的，只有耳旁呼啸的风声。

过了很久，久到迪克都快在这片黑暗中睡着，只是随着一声闷响，他一下就知道自己落入了柔软的蝙蝠巢穴中。这触感对于迪克来说太过熟悉，许多个夜晚，在高强度的夜巡活动之后，迪克总是会跟着蝙蝠侠溜进韦恩庄园的主卧，再以劳累的名义赖在床上一动不动。老蝙蝠总是无可奈何的把迪克揽入怀中，再细心的为二人裹好被子。

迪克完全没有料到自己会以这种方式回到韦恩庄园，他扭动着想要挣脱这片束缚着自己肢体的黑布，但该死的凯夫拉纤维让他的挣扎做了无用功。忽然迪克感觉自己的臀部传来了触感，下一秒，蝙蝠侠有力的大手凶恶的砸在了迪克的屁股上。

“啪！”羞耻感和刺痛烧灼着迪克的每一根神经，他甚至能根据自己脸部的温度的升高推测出他现在的脸一定已经红透了。

迪克猛的一颤，不敢再动。蝙蝠侠知道自己下手不轻，此时带着愧疚轻柔的在刚刚打过地方抚摸过去。迪克脊骨一麻，心头涌起一阵销魂蚀骨的酥麻，疼痛的火焰一下变为情欲的火苗，在青年的躯体之上越烧越旺。

明明是被训诫着，他怎么会有如此不堪的反应 ，迪克羞愤欲绝，却无法抵御蝙蝠侠的抚摸带给他的快感。迪克渐渐抑制不住自己的渴望，正当他快要试图扭动用摩擦力来安慰自己的时候，周身的束缚突然消失，眼前的黑幕也被猛的揭开了。

在适应光线变化的过程中，迪克感觉自己的裤子被快速的脱下，接着一个温热滑腻东西触上了迪克的翘臀，迪克情不自禁的呻吟出声，又瞬间清醒过来，回头就对上布鲁斯锐利的目光。

为什么这个男人就算在舔别人屁股还是这么帅。冰冷深邃的眼眸泛着迷人的色泽，那浓密的眉，高挺的鼻梁无一不昭示着布鲁斯的英俊。迪克能无比清晰的感受到布鲁斯的舌头仍在他的臀瓣上缓慢的滑动。

这个色情的场面更加剧烈的刺激着迪克脆弱的神经，莫名的快感让他心动，他愈发主动的回应，试图索取更多。

布鲁斯看着这个得寸进尺的家伙，心里又气又笑，轻轻的咬了一口迪克松软的臀肉，留下一个不甚明显的牙印。

“啊”迪克发出一声短促的惊叹，他很清楚接下来会发什么了，他自暴自弃的扬起脖颈，做出一个自以为诱惑的姿势。

出乎意料的，布鲁斯只是张开双臂把他拥入熟悉而温暖的怀抱。

面对布鲁斯突如其来的拥抱，迪克本能的想要翻身避开，却被对方固定住了肩膀，深陷在温暖中动弹不得。

“抱着我。”布鲁斯将头埋在迪克的颈窝里，温热的呼吸声拂过迪克的耳畔，这句话也像是呼吸一般，轻且压抑。

在迪克的记忆中，布鲁斯从来没有这样轻柔的对他说过话，如果不是因为这熟悉的祈使句式，他甚至都要怀疑是自己产生了幻听。抬了手犹犹豫豫的从布鲁斯的腰上绕过去，似乎是对迪克磨磨蹭蹭的不满，布鲁斯抓住他的手再放到他的腰后，抬起头，用嘴唇蹭过他头顶的不安分短发，最后落在了额头。

与脖子以上的温柔不同，布鲁斯布着薄茧的双手霸道的为接下来即将发生的事情扫除障碍，迪克的衣服被直接扯开，丢下了床。温热厚实的手掌游走在他平滑的皮肤上，似乎带有电流一般，引得他微微颤抖，又捻住一边的乳头，灵巧又肆意的逗弄着，叫它颤巍巍的肿胀起来。

被爱抚的酥麻感让迪克原本就所剩无几的理智霎时间荡然无存，甚至主动把手伸到腿间想要给自己扩张。但这个举动很快就被制止了，不仅如此，迪克挺翘的屁股还被警告性的拍了一下。

“啊。”布鲁斯压根没有用力，却惹得迪克发出了一声黏腻的呻吟。于是他趁热打铁，顺着股缝将三根手指探了进去。

小穴原本就被布鲁斯舔的松软湿润，三根手指细致的在里面进进出出，时不时地按压肠壁像是在复习敏感点的位置。

迪克咬住下唇，努力克制自己不要发出令人羞赧的声音，布鲁斯看见他这个小动作，汹涌的吻了上去，从下唇到上唇，再到舌头与舌头之间的纠缠，迪克得到的氧气越来越少，脑子彻底变成了一团浆糊，任布鲁斯摆弄。

布鲁斯握住龟头，一点点试探着往里送，里面的肠肉却十分热情的迎上来，绞紧了粗大的阴茎，布鲁斯却啪的打在迪克的丰臀上，要他放松。

“唔，轻点……”已经有相当长一段时间没有被这样对待过了，即使用心的扩张过了，但面对布鲁斯远超常人尺寸的肉棒，一时间也难以适应。

布鲁斯也没有勉强，浅浅的抽送，慢慢的往里进。不适渐渐地被慢慢升起的快感盖过，迪克也开始忍不住往下坐去迎合他。

布鲁斯低声让他用腿勾住他的腰，然后，更加深入的冲撞他的身体，双手也不停揉捏着之前被拍的发红的肉臀。

突然，布鲁斯一把抱起迪克，又把他按倒在大床上，迪克既兴奋又紧张，修长的双腿紧紧的缠在布鲁斯强健的腰身上。巨茎悍然插进来，全根没入，一下进到深处，把迪克插得有点茫然，张着嘴却没能叫出声来。

布鲁斯亲过他的脖颈，找准了那一点开始快速的挺动。迪克被撞得越来越无助，所有精神和意识都慢慢地汇聚到了那一点，被他不断贯穿，离开，又进入，永无止尽。

end


End file.
